eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Nights of the Dead
=Old= So! Who has the goods? What's new for 2009?--Kodia 22:29, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :We've got a new zone, The Hollow Hedge. See A Nightmarish Illness. We've also got a new mirror reward (and recipe!) from the LP haunted house. Also, there's a special holiday raid (x2) headless horseman in Nek Forest near DLW. Much good fun to be had =) --lordebon 22:57, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::So...the main article needs updating....I'll try to go through some of the quests and see.--Kodia 23:00, October 16, 2009 (UTC) There are 2 new items to get in Somborn Village after completing the Hedge Maze for the 2nd time and getting the necklace. Here is a link to the Main Boards discussion about it. http://forums.station.sony.com/eq2/posts/list.m?topic_id=460812 =NotD 2013= I started to completely delete the contents of "The Letter", because (a) everybody gets one, and (b) it doesn't add much information. Instead, I compromised with myself by moving it to the bottom of the 2013 section. --Sigrdrifa (talk) 14:54, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :You would be correct that everybody receives a letter but many people don't actually read the letter and just delete it. Then they wonder what it said. I'm going to put the letter back into the article. I've bumped into a few people like that already. It does provide useful information though, it tells you what zones the events are taking place in. :I like to think of wiki's and wiki articles as more than just a collection of charts / tables / data. I find introductions, paragraphs, and descriptions helpful in wiki articles and I'm sure new players do as well. :We could spoiler it if others think the formatting of the letter is too overbearing but I think it has value being in the article because of people's tendency to simply delete in game letters without reading them.Jado818 (talk) 15:32, October 16, 2013 (UTC) ::When people come to the wiki, they are here to find quest information for the most part. Most people want to know what are the holiday quests, and where to find them. The one in a million guy who needs the letter will scroll down to get it. I want to move the letter to the bottom of the section. --Sigrdrifa (talk) 17:17, October 17, 2013 (UTC) I created a short cut at the top of the page so nobody will have to scroll down to the quests. It will help streamline the process for people who are not interested in back story or introductions. Just click on the sections under contents, like 2.1 is new quests, 2.2 is returning quests, 2.3 the collection. One thing I think would improve the article would be moving previous years NoTD information to a separate article (or maybe articles by year?) that way the charts at the bottom aren't buried. Jado818 (talk) 18:23, October 17, 2013 (UTC) :Seems easy enough to move the charts up, and then next year move this year's section below them. --Sigrdrifa (talk) 21:07, October 17, 2013 (UTC) It seems more functional now. I still think it would improve the article to split off the previous years festival into an "archive" page that just lists the old festivals from the years past. Half the article is already previous years information that is obsolete and it will only continue to grow if we keep adding each years festival to this page without moving any of the content to other places. Jado818 (talk) 15:28, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Old Notd Table - about page updates Retained the old NotD quest table here in case anyone wants to look up the dates quests were added. Tables are lovely, but they don't work well at all on mobile, due to awkward side-scrolling, so I'm trying to move myself away from them in general. They also scare the heck out of random editors who would add to the info otherwise. All quests were worked into the page based on their status as repeatable, unlimited repeatable and so on. The old table with treats has been moved to Nights of the Dead Treats (Crafting Materials). Too often I've need to make reference to it and it seems worthy of its own info page, in case people want to contribute their own tips and tricks for getting more treats. So many people gave positive feedback on the updates to the Frostfell page and the E-day page, so it seems wise to move other events to a similar format. New and returning players in particular get lost in the maze of info arranged by year and have (often) told me they are overwhelmed trying to understand what's new and what's old. With this in mind, I tried to focus this page to explain all the junk we know as "old timers" to all the new and returning people who have no clue what any of this is about. Also, retired quests have their own section for the sake of honoring event history. I kept the mail message and mentioned it's location at near the bottom of the page. Sorry for the oddball timing updating this page, but I had it in a .txt doc and forgot about it after my PC crashed in Oct. and life got crazy (just found it this morning digging in other files). I'll be making some tweaks/fixing typos off and on, but since our internet connection is wonky tonight (yay!late winter blizzard), I wanted to save the changes. Yasuewho (talk) 05:40, February 25, 2016 (UTC)Yasuewho = Skeletal Horse, Flies at level 30+ = I was delighted that the treat trader's Skeletal Horse option flies at level 30! I was using a level 49 Warden, and my TS level was in the 50s. I took off! It was the best feeling ever! I really hope it's not a glitch. Please tell me it's not a glitch! If you get both the hellhound (which flies at 85+ and the Skeletal Horse, you can use the hellhound as appearance and fly it, too. I'm on my knees begging for this not to be a glitch! Don't break my heart! Subaltern (talk) 00:18, October 24, 2018 (UTC)